warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Valley City/Roleplay
BO IS NOT EVIL I know Bo's been mean to Nina,but she's just kidding around,sheesh. It's not my fault Ice is a failure with kits that she doesn't even know who fathered them,Silva asked me if i wanted rain to make a tom for Bo or have a love triangle with Hunter,Ice,and Bo,and i chose that idea and Silva liked it too. It makes the rp even more exciting and it's a suspense who Hunter is gonna pick!! I love it when rps go to that stage,adds more drama and excitement. Bo had a terrible past too! She never know her parents,had to fend for herself until she met Squirrels and that tom,she and the tom became mates,but he was cheating on her,so they broke upleaving Bonnie,not Bo with her a little older bff,foxy,flirty-like friend. Squirrels influenced Bo the way sheis,even when they first met,Squirrels took care of Bo. Also since Bo believed in StarClan,i think Silva or rowan said she could be ashfrost and jadewhisker's missing siblings. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 04:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I know Bo's not evil. I also know that she had a terrible past. This is what is making me have a difficult time choosing who Hunter should be mates with...both Ice and Bo have difficult pasts and they both are equally in need of a mate. To be honest, I still don't know who Hunter's gonna pick. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 12:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) No offence Fire, but Ice has been in the RP longer and saw him first. Plus, in the archives, she got rejected.... FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 22:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well...Ice and Hunter haven't seen each other in a long while after they met and Ice didn't even ask him to be her mate in the first place,so yeah. Also who are Ice's kite's father??? It never said in the rp,and when Hunter chooses the mate he wants,Bo and Nina would become friends,but sometimes have their little ups and downs and smooth and rough paths in their friendship. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 22:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) That's because Ice is not..... a word I will not say here. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 23:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, listen Fire... I know you are trying to have fun with Bo, but I think you are taking it a little bit to far, especially with making Nina look bad, and Ice, and Fronds and many others. What i just posted in loners is my way of telling you to knock-it-off. I've had enough, and so has everyone, it's okay in SummerClan when you know everybodies personality's more because you have witnessed them, but it's not okay here. I mean, maybe if you learn more about them (maybe if we had mini stories for every other cat like your idea), I would let you. But you are taking things to far. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 01:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay i will then,i will make Bo and Squirrels too,less mean and annoying to you guys,unless everyone in the rp is treated equally and not better than the rest then. I'm gonna make Bo befriend Nina and Ice and i swear no more taunting unless i get permission from the roleplayer of the cat I'm gonna make fun of or something,same thing goes for you guys. FROM NOW ON BO WILL BE A NICE, LESS ANNOYING AND OTHER NEGATIVE STUFF CAT. She will only use her sharp tougue to only cats who are being mean to her or anyone and only on fights,sometimes she'll do it to Nina or the others if they really,really,really, piss her off! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Bo to SpringClan Is Bo traveling to SpringClan? If so, it won't be possible to see Jadewhisker there because Jadewhisker is deceased. She could find her brother though, Ashfrost. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 17:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think she should just be a loner. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 17:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) She knows Jadewhisker is dead,but she's considering to go to SpringClan and meet her other kin. Besides,Bo is literally a loner,Squirrels isnt her bff anymore. She is lonely,unhappy,and not her usual old-self. She lost her meaning once she realized what kind of cat she was and blames it on Squirrels. This is firestream12. 18:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Come on, let her stay. It's fun! RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Why should she stay if she wants to be friends with cats that hate her,will attack her,and snap at her?? Like i said she has no meaning now!! Its obvious that Hunter is gonna be with Ice. Still firestream12. 18:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ice'll be her friend. How 'bout she saves Ice or something? RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmmm. I guess we could do that and maybe they'll be bff's. After Bo saves Ice and become friends and then becomes friends with Bo??? 18:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :D, and maybe Nina? RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) 18:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Honestly, I think Hunter is going to pick Bo and yet be really close friends with Ice and think of Ice as a sister. Sound good? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 18:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Of couse, but Ice is gonna think really pourly of herself, and maybe commit suicide. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No! No! Pleease don't kill off Ice. D: If I can't make you not have Ice die, can she at least die saving Hunter from something or something like that? A suicidal end to the story would be pretty sad... ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 19:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No actually, she's gonna end up hating Hunter and Bo and will only hang out with Nina, Fronds, etc., or the suicide. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 02:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOOOO!!! I just read what you said and I'm like "NO!!! DONT KILL OFF ICE!! HAVE YOU GONE KOOKOO??!!" Also i have good news,a new tom has entered the Loners! His name is Zander,like that boy named Zander too on a show called "How to Rock" on Nickelodeon. So,Ice has another chance at love and his time,IT'S FOR SURE!!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 20:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I think I've changed my mind. Hunter will be mates with Ice, and Fire, I can take Zander off your hands, roleplay him, and let him be mates with Bo, and then Hunter and Zander become, like, best friends! And then Ice and Bo can make up for the bad start off as friends. Sound good? 02:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Meep. That was Silva. 02:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) You can sign in now Silva. And i like that idea. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 02:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay dokey! Both she-cats have happy endings!!! :D YAY!!! *dances in a circle* *dances in a square* *dances in a triangle* :P i think i over did the dancing thing,*lightbilb appears* I'm gonna add the dancing on shapes on my next RANDOMNESS TIME!!! blog. Maybe Bo and Ice both have kits at the same time,and one of their kits fall in love- oh wait,Cloud is in love with one of Nina's kits and what happened to Annabelle?? Also we caught a lot of crabs near the golden bridge and a dude gave us a shrimp that got stuck in his net. My dad is like asking me if i know what it is,and I'm all like telling him to get it away from ie because the legs reminded me of spiders and i really hate spiders,so yeah. The shrimp was pregnant,so it had gray eggs inside the belly. 10:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) That was a really random statment, fire (I think...?). And what have spiders ever done to you? :DDawny Ross Andy Ross = best Ok go member ever... 18:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Shutting Down Loners/Roleplay Hey guys. Loners has been putting friendships at risk and causing problems. I would like to shut it down. Thoughts? RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I know! I never joined, but I've heard about the whole "Gay" thing. I have no idea what to think about it. I think you should shit ,Shut you mean?, it down. 22:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) No, keep it, we all love this page, and i already told you i'm leaving. Shutting it down won't make me stay. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) No. I hate it. It made me lose one hell of a friend in you Rainy. (John Cena Quote <3) RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You know that I care for this wiki, but you also know that i am handling a lot with school Rowan. You were like my bff on here until we got into a fight, and you know what that fight was about Rowan. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean about "Cloud calling Dawn aggressive". RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You know that I take things overboard Rowan. You know that I can't handle with things that i am dealing with, and really, I wasn't putting in agrgressiveness into her, i only did when she screamed and ran into their den which i think she just claimed for her own. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Rain, if you're leaving, and you want it to stay, what's the point? Why should it stay? You're leaving anyway, so you can't roleplay if you're gone. 22:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't a word in with all these edit conflict! Quick message: Rain, don't leave. Rowan, don't shut donw a roleplay, it isn't this roleplay's fault that rain is leaving.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is. I'll make CLoud say sorry (and maybe Dawn) If you stay. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, fine. Now, if we get into another fight, I swear somebody is going to have a malfunction in their brain. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Brain Malfunction!Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The brain malfunction means someone would have to go to a mental hospitial, you know this, right Spotz? Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ik, i'm just trying to be funny :PGuess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 23:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I know this =D Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 23:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Problem solved. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 23:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Elements Curse Okay, I'm starting a new thing for my roleplay cats in this. I'm sorta roleplaying on my own, since nobody else is involved yet XD. Anyway, Lake, Flame, Breeze, and Rock are the cats under the elements curse. The curse is.. it's hard to explain... each cats has the power of their element. It isn't exactly a curse, now that I think of it... Anyway, there are only two things that are bad with this: 1) other cats are afraid of the elements cats and 2) when they are kits, they can't control their powers as easily (Lake, for example). I can't think of a power for Breeze (Air) or Rock (Earth) yet, but Flame (fire, obviously) can breath fire, like a dragon, and Lake (water) can control water with his mind. anyway, thoughts?Dawny Ross Andy Ross = best Ok go member ever... 18:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Rowan You did say that they would make up, why are you still making Cloud and Snow say that stuff? (P.S. Less pressure on my shoulder, though i got first in the spelling bee and I have to go to state now, grand) Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 02:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah they will, he's still just a tad mad. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 15:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Colors Does anyone mind if I change the colors? It's the exact same colors as SpringClan.By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 18:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Whatevs... Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 18:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't care. Mabye white, yellow, gray, green... 18:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) how 'zat? (edit conflict, silverw, i was typing for, like, 2 seconds!XD)By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 18:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry! I tink it iz gooooood! 18:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Archive Would someone mind archiving this, my sister has taken over our computer so I need to use my kindle, and when I try to edit here, it crashes. 21:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Wondering if any loner cat wants to join the Guild of Legends... I don't think you're supposed to advertise- besides, that's not actually related to Warriors...? 07:01, May 19, 2014 (UTC) You don't even know that ._. Archive PLEASE I'm not sure if I'm allowed to archive so can someone /please/ archive it? It needs archiving desperately and I think it was forgotten about. 17:30, September 7, 2014 (UTC)